High-quality images of a subject's skin have potential applications in dermatology and cosmetics, among other fields. Obtaining high-quality skin images, however, presents significant engineering challenges. For example, skin conditions on the surface of the skin, such as wrinkles, can interfere with imaging sub-surface features. In another example, skin care products can interfere with images taken using fluorescence techniques.